


Victory Sex

by blowmeharry, captainhoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Reality, Smut, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowmeharry/pseuds/blowmeharry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhoran/pseuds/captainhoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t only a day of victories for Louis but a night of victories as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory Sex

Louis ran across the field as the crowd cheered, his eyes finding the curly-haired lad, his cheering the loudest of them all. Louis smiled discreetly as he heard the hollers from Harry, giving him all the motivation he needed. He checked the time on the board, so little time left. He took a deep breath before giving the ball one last blow. He knew the fate of this shot would result in either rough victory sex, or sensual “You’ll Get ‘em Next Time” sex. There was a roar from the crowd after Louis scored the final goal, sweat beading above his brow.

“Good game, good game,” came from different voices as his shoulder was pat by many.

The cheering commenced as Louis found himself running across the field until he reached the boys, looking at Harry first and then Niall and Liam. Unable to help himself, he pulled Harry into a hug which didn’t last as long as he’d like. At a time like this, he normally wouldn’t care about the publicity, but that didn’t mean he would kiss Harry right then and there, despite how much he wanted to.

“Good job, mate,” Liam whispered in his ear before pulling him into a quick hug.

“Thanks,” Louis replied cheerfully, patting his friend on the shoulder twice.

After hugging Niall, he glanced back at Harry who was smiling brightly at him. He was starting off in the other direction, and with the way he kept looking back, it was a clear indication that he wanted Louis to follow. Louis quickly set off toward a happy ending.

“Hey!” Stan called as he sped up to a run to walk beside him. “Where you going? We should party!”

“Later…” Louis said, his voice distracted.

“C’mon, let’s get out of here,” Harry said with a long, hard glance toward Stan.

“Oh,” Stan suddenly understood. He raised his hands and took a step back in defeat. With a wink toward Louis, he ran back to his teammates.

“Oh, Stan,” Louis muttered with a slight chuckle passing his lips. “He can be so oblivious.”

“Luckily we have fangirls that clear things up for him,” Harry laughed.

“They’re watching us now,” Louis mentioned as he eyed the stands. “Let’s give them something to buzz about.”

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand before running out of the stadium. He could hear the shrieks of excitement from some of the girls in the stands, the typical reaction to a simple touch of hands. If only they knew what went on behind closed doors… The mere thought was already driving Louis wild, having him break into even further sweat. He briefly remembered Eleanor was somewhere in the crowd but didn’t feel the need to be bothered by the fact.

They slid into the back of the black car, the two of them practically seated on each other. It was hardly an option to keep their hands off of each other on their way back to the hotel. Just being in the same space as Harry was enough to drive Louis over the edge. The driver rolled his eyes at the noises he heard being emitted from the backseat, a daily occurrence for him.

They had to separate when they reached the hotel, for the paparazzi had beaten them there. Although when just Harry and Louis exited the car, they seemed less interested than when Eleanor had been there too.

They were lucky enough to enter the lift alone, and Louis immediately pushed Harry against the reflective wall.

“Wait,” Harry giggled. “I’ve got to hit our floor number!”

He flailed underneath Louis, trying to reach the buttons. When his finger slammed into their level, he devoted his attention back to Louis. Their lips were frantic as they met each other, ready for what the night had prepared. Louis latched onto a handful of Harry’s curls and pulled his head back, clearing his neck for a love bite.

“Ah!” It was a mixture of a moan of pleasure and a shout of pain from Harry.

Louis smiled mischievously when the lift doors opened. He dragged Harry out of the small space and into their shared room.

“Hang on,” Harry said, walking over to the stereo. “We Are the Champions” by Queen started playing.

“Really?” Louis raised a brow.

“It fits,” Harry shrugged.

“Don’t you dare start dancing,” Louis warned when he saw all the usual signs. Harry didn’t heed to Louis’ warnings as he shimmied his way over to him. Louis tried to look disgusted, but couldn’t contain the facade any longer. His boyfriend was a dork, that’s for sure, but he was his dork.

Louis couldn’t help his laughter as Harry grabbed his hands and made him move to the music. It only took a few moments of this before they were connected in a tangle of lips on lips and fingers in hair.

“Does this count as dancing?” Harry wondered, raising an eyebrow suggestively before swinging his hips in a slow motion, shrugging his pants off, pulling his belt out slowly and spinning it in the air.

Louis burst into laughter at Harry’s attempt to be sexy, except he wasn’t about to say anything because, well, Harry was  _always_ sexy.

“Strip tease? I like where this is going.”

His lips curling into a smile, he moved closer to Harry, quick to remove his shirt as the music was building up. He took a minute to admire his boyfriend’s pecks and chest in general before reeling him into another kiss.

Harry laughed beneath Louis’ lips. It was so hard to take anything seriously when Louis was involved, but somehow he’d never had a more intimate moment than when he was the said goofball.

“You’re ridiculous,” they said in unison. They laughed at the happy accident, suddenly aware of how attuned to the other they were.

There was a sudden silence between them as they remembered why they were there.

“I’m proud of you, Lou,” Harry said with a grin.

“Shut up, I did horrible the entire game, I just happened to score the last goal. It was a great goal though, wasn’t it?” Louis dramatically swept back his fringe.

Harry wasted no time in shoving Louis onto the bed, removing his football jersey. He reveled in the softness of his stomach, the sweat remaining on his skin. Louis was so dirty and filthy and Harry was so turned on it was almost questionable. He enjoyed the salty taste Louis’ skin was bringing to him, the way his subtle moans matched his own.

Louis was tired of being on the bottom, so he rolled over and straddled Harry. He deeply kissed the boy that he had so many emotions for. At the end of the kiss, he bit Harry’s bottom lip and held on for a few lingering moments. When he released his bottom lip, he simply hovered centimeters above Harry’s face, making him squirm in anticipation. He leaned in ever so slightly, Harry aching for the contact. Just before their lips met, Louis smiled wickedly and pulled away.

“Fuck you,” Harry groaned.

“Not tonight. That’s my job.” Louis waggled his eyebrows.

Louis removed his cleats and long socks, tossing them to the side of the bed. Harry reached for the elastic band on his athletic shorts, but Louis’ hand stopped him.

“Ah, ah, ah. Not yet,” Louis said teasingly. He tugged at Harry’s underwear, leaving him completely exposed and vulnerable. Louis snickered at his advantage over Harry, rubbing his hands all over his pelvic area and being sure not to touch the part Harry ached for him to.

“You. Are. A tease,” Harry said through heavy breaths. Louis looked up into his green eyes and winked. Louis’ nose skimmed the sensitive skin right next to Harry’s cock, being careful not to touch it.

Harry had to clench the sheets and breathe through his teeth. There was no game Louis played better than this one.

“Louis, please-” He started to beg, wriggling in his skin and completely losing it with the frustration growing on him.

“Hmm?”

“Just-” Harry groaned, clasping his hand over Louis’ as it brushed against his skin.

“Say it, Haz.” Louis’ eyes had a wicked gleam in them.

Only once before had Harry been able to outlast Louis in this twisted game of mercy. Harry bit his bottom lip excruciatingly, wanting to shout out the explicits he wanted Louis to do to him.

Louis was starting to get restless, a good sign for Harry. He hovered inches above Harry’s erection, hot breaths showering it. Louis itched to just lean forward and take all of Harry into his mouth, but he had to win this game.

Harry’s breath hitched as his arousal was getting out of control. He felt as though he could last for a few more minutes at least, and Louis seemed to be on his last leg. Tonight was a night for Louis’ victory though, so Harry decided to give him another one.

“Suck me, Louis!” Harry shouted as he arched his back.

Louis smirked at his achievement and did as he was told, not holding back an ounce this time. He expertly worked his way around Harry, knowing every motion to pull in order to drive the curly haired lad insane. He finished his performance with one final lick from base to tip, causing Harry to shiver intensely.

Harry smiled as Louis made his way back to face level, another kiss being exchanged between the two. Harry slid his hands down Louis’ back, his fingertips teasing the edge of Louis’ shorts. He slid them off, exposing Louis’ bum. Louis assisted him in removing them completely before pressing his body to the other. He trailed kisses down the side of Harry’s face, ending at the tip of his chin.

“I love you,” Louis said intimately, looking into Harry’s eyes.

“I love you more,” Harry challenged.

“Why’s it always a competition?” Louis laughed, nuzzling into Harry’s neck.

“Fine, you win…” Harry gave in, his eyes meeting Louis’. At that point everything seemed so much more urgent. His voice was suddenly shaky and lacking breath, “Let’s get to this, yeah?”

Louis nodded his head slowly, his actions seeming to resemble that of Harry’s. And for once, he wasn’t sure exactly what to do to this beautiful boy.

Harry’s creamy skin screamed for Louis’ touch, gaining access into Louis deepest consciousness. Every single inch of Louis was aware of Harry beneath him, his sweetness begging to be devoured. Fingers grazed over Harry’s stomach, lingering over him until they made way down to his thighs, slowly spreading his legs apart, not removing their eyes from each other for even a second.

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry moaned out once Louis pressed a finger inside, moving slowly at first, as usual, being careful as to not cause him too much pain. “Keep - fuck - going.”

Louis stuck in another finger, scissoring him, watching as Harry squirmed under him, his eyes snapping shut as a result of the pain. “You’re so tight,” he gasped out, a typical thing to say. The best thing about Harry was that every time they made love it felt like the first time.

“Louis, please,” Harry choked out, his breaths growing shakier. “I can’t wait anymore.”

“Okay, babe.” Louis’ eyes softened under Harry’s eyes, the emerald orbs causing him to melt. He backed away, spreading the other boy’s legs open further. He slipped on the condom, rolling the lube over himself until he was fully coated and ready. He leaned down to peck Harry on the lips, his fingertips tracing along his collar bones before Louis pressed himself into him.

“Yes… Just like that…” Harry managed to get out, starting to lose himself under Louis’ thrusts which were slowly building up to something incredible.

At this point the song had ended and was repeating itself, but neither were too bothered by it to turn it off because that would mean getting up out of their current position and there was no way that would happen.

“God, it’s been so long - so fucking tight.”

Louis continued to move himself in and out of the boy beneath him, bending over to press their lips together, their tongues working together in unison, tasting each other until it was just the two of them. Just as it should be.

“Fucking wreck me, Lou. I want to be like that ball on the field.  _Destroy_ me,” Harry deliberately begged, moving his body to level with the thrusts inside him. Harry’s nails dug into Louis’ back as he was pushed closer and closer to the edge. Louis hands were tangled in Harry’s hair, tugging roughly on them.

Louis pumped in and out of him rhythmically, pressing his lips to Harry’s neck, biting out hard enough to leave a small bruise, licking over it to ease the pain. Continuing to groan, he tugged on Harry’s curls once again, pulling on them tighter and tighter.

“I’m gonna come,” he finally announced, pulling out. He moved closer to Harry, holding his length over his face before working himself. His eyes snapped shut, Harry’s closing as well with his mouth opened wide. Louis flicked his wrist, moaning loudly, allowing his load to shoot over Harry’s face, catching his mouth and cheeks.

With Louis blissed out, Harry sat up, pumping himself firmly, ready to spill everything he had onto Louis’ chest; however, the second he did, Louis’ mouth was over him, taking his release and riding him through his orgasm.

Harry sighed with satisfaction, leaning over to plant a kiss over Louis’ lips, their hands everywhere acting as if they weren’t the dirtiest they’d ever been. With Louis already a provoking mess when they’d arrived, there was no telling how sweaty and filthy he was now.

“You’d better be careful. I might just have to do you on the field next time,” Harry teased Louis, his breaths still unbelievably shaky.

“Looking forward to it, Haz.”

Harry sat up, leaning against the bedframe. “I’m kind of hungry. We should get some cake. You know, from  _your_ party which you skipped for kinky sex,” he teased, sticking his tongue out at him.

“Can’t say I regret it.” Louis stood up to get dressed. “Live while we’re young, remember?”

“Or is it live while you’re young?” Harry teased, referencing to when Louis had messed up the title of their single twice on live radio.

“Shut up!” Louis punched him in the arm. He collapsed again, exhausted from all of the activity he’d been through that day. Harry smirked at the ceiling as he stroked Louis’ hair.

“Good job today, boo.” He placed a kiss on his forehead, causing Louis to blush despite all they’ve been through. No matter how long they stay together, Louis knew Harry would always find a way to make him blush.


End file.
